


Is that a cat or a fish in a banana?

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Bananya (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buying weird gifts for your loved ones, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Parody, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Eiji buys a special gift for Ash.





	Is that a cat or a fish in a banana?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Banana Fish or Bananya they belong to their respective authors.

"What the hell is this?" Ash exclaimed at Eiji, confused and unsure of what he was holding in his hand. He eyed it warily, wondering what had possesed Eiji to buy something like this for him.

"It's a cat. In a banana," Eiji answered calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Even if it clearly wasn't. Ash knew that Eiji could be weird sometimes, but he still was caught by surprise with the present Eiji has presented him. This was not what he expected.

"You bought me this...... thing. A cat in a banana for what purpose exactly?" Ash asked narrowing his eyes at Eiji, still looking warily at the thing he was holding like he expected it will come alive and eat him. Which it could, you never know.

Eiji shrugged at that and answered off-handendly:" I was walking around and there were these stands in the street. It just caught my eye, and I thought it looked cute." Then he suddenly giggled and looked at Ash with a twinkle in his eyes that made Ash glare at him.

"Actually it reminded me a bit of you, so I thought I should buy it. If you don't like it I can return it," he said without any apparent emotions coming through his voice. Ash was this close to face palming, but he resisted it and settled for raising his eyebrow.

"And what pray tell does a cat in a banana have that reminds you of me? Like what the fuck Eiji? What do you take me for?"

He flinched a bit at the blonds tone, and Ash felt guilty a bit, but he didn't apologize.' I mean what the hell was he thinking buying me this thing?! What should it even represent? Something Japanese related? If so Japanese are weird'

"Well the color. It reminded me of your hair a bit....", He said quietly and Ash contemplated his answer. He looked down at the cat in a banana, and agreed. Yes the banana did have the similar shade of yellow as his hair. But was that really the only reason....

"Was that the reason you bought this plushy of a cat in a banana?" the blond-haired man asked, and when he repeated that sentence in his head he wasn't sure if he was crazy for accepting it or Eiji for actually wanting to buy it as a present. "Well that and because they call you lynx sometimes, and I mean it is a cat..... I am sorry I didn't know it would upset you so much," Eiji admitted, suddenly blushing and avoiding his gaze.

Ash just sighed in exasperation and said firmly:" It's alright, Eiji. I am not mad. I was just caught by surprise that is all. It's not that I dislike it, it's just....." he trailed off, not sure what to say and not insult Eiji. "It's just weird."

Eiji nodded his head in agreement like that was a perfectly acceptable answer and procceded to explain himself further:" Yeah I know. But I really didn't know what you wanted, and I wracked my brain on it for days. When I saw it today, I thought screw it, and just bought it without thinking much about it. I didn't know what you wanted so I though I should be unique and buy you something you definitely didn't even know existed. You know something special. Something just for the two of us," Eiji confessed, and he still didn't meet the blonds gaze, so Ash got up and put his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

Only then did he slowly raise his eyes and Ash smiled at him, making Eiji blush beautifully. "I am glad you told me that Eiji. Even if the gift you have chosen is a bit unorthodox, I appreciate the sentiment put behind it. You shouldn't worry. I did complain, but I love it nevertheless. So come closer now I want to give you my gift." Eiji came a bit closer, his eyes asking a question, but when Ash kissed him, all the questions disappeared and they were caught in a moment.

When they separated, they continued to celebrate their anniversary by going to a restaurant and having a great time ( and also a bit of fun after that).

Later when both of them laid in bed, Ash started to wonder about the gift Eiji bought for him. "Are there any innuendos concerning this present Eiji?"

Eiji turned and looked at the blond, and even if Ash didn't see his face, he guessed that there was confusion on his face. "What do you mean, Ash?"

"You know a  _Cat in a Banana?_ Doesn't it sound familiar?" 

Unfortunately Eiji stayed quiet, and he apparently didn't get the joke so Ash took pity on him and said they should return to sleep. "We should look on the internet. Maybe we get some information about what this represents," The blond-haired man said and Eiji just nodded, silently agreeing to his request. He hugged Ash from behind and cuddled for a bit, until he slowly started to drift off.

+++

"Hey, Eiji I found out something interesting"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you know there exist an anime about cats in bananas?"

"Really? How did you find that out? Does what I bought you, have something to do with it?"

"Yes it does. Actually I think it originated from it. And I just wrote a 'cat in banana' and voila! I found just what I needed"

"What's it called?"

"Bananya"

"Wow, really? Well that's both cute and funny. And it oddly suits it"

"Yeah I know right, want to watch it?"

"Sure, how bad can it be?"

 

**A couple of hours later....**

 

"Well that was....."

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually pretty good. And cute. And fluffy. It made my day really. What do you say, Ash?"

"I agree. What do you say we watch it again?"

"With pleasure. Proceed to it"

"Alright. I clicked play..... and now let the cuteness overload begin".

 

**Author's Note:**

> There really does exist an anime about cats in bananas (yes plural). I shit you not, google it, you will see. And contrary to what it sounds like, it really is a cute anime that will brighten your day. Watch it and see for yourself. I may be using it in a bad way, but hey when I got this idea I just couldn't resist. You know how it is.


End file.
